Monster in Me
Where My Demons Hide is an upcoming supernatural themed fanfiction featuring the members of the South Korean boy groups NCT and EXO. It was written by Carl Jenner, creator of the One Direction fanfictions My Everything and Bed of Lies. Production and filming for the season began on July 22, 2018 and will end on December 2018. Season Summary TBA... Cast Main Cast *Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul as Ten Lee (5/23) *Seo Young Ho as Johnny Seo (5/23) *Kim Jung-woo as Jungwoo (5/23) *Wong Yuk-hei as Lucas (5/23) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Park Chan-yeol as Chanyeol (3/23) *Taraji P. Henson as Olivia Huntington (3/23) *Jennifer Aniston as Hannah Evans-Huntington (2/23) *Byun Baek-hyun as Baekhyun (0/23) *Kim Tae-yeon as Taeyeon (0/23) *Letitia Wright as Morgan “Cherise” Bennett (0/23) Guest Stars *Jung Yoon Oh as Jaehyun (5/23) *Lee Dong Hyuck as Haechan (4/23) *Elizabeth Olsen as Sydney Montgomery (3/23) *Lee Tae Yong as Taeyong (3/23) *Alfred Enoch as Ethan Calaway (2/23) *Mark Lee as Mark (1/23) *Zendaya as Gwen (0/23) *Dong Si Cheng as Winwin (0/23) *Nakamoto Yuta as Yuta (0/23) *Logan Browning as Morgan (0/23) *Elizabeth Olsen as Sydney Montgomery (0/23) Co-Stars *Moon Tae-il as Taeil (0/23) *Kim Dong-young as Doyoung (0/23) *Qian Kun as Kun (0/23) *Huang Ren Jun as Renjun (0/23) *Lee Je-no as Jeno (0/23) *Na Jae-min as Jaemin (0/23) *Zhong Chen Le as Chenle (0/23) *Park Ji-sung as Jisung (0/23) Arcs |-|ARC ONE= *'Arc I:' The Werewolves Chapter: (Prologue — TBA.: **TBA. ***'Total Word Count:' words. |-|ARC TWO= *'Arc II:' The TBA. Chapter: (TBA. — TBA.): **TBA. ***'Total Word Count:' words. |-|ARC THREE= *'Arc III:' The TBA. Chapter: (TBA. — TBA.): **TBA. ***'Total Word Count:' words. Chapters Spoilers Storylines *Johnny will realize his true nature after the first arc of the season, with a witch named Gwen playing a big part of it. *Johnny will learn about Ten’s real identity early in the season. *Hannah Huntington will suffer a heart attack that ends her up comatose in a hospital early in the season. Most likely around Christmas time. **Johnny will have a heart-to-heart conversation with Ten that will take their relationship to the next level. *Kim Doyoung will be the first main antagonist of the season. One of his main goals is to capture Ten. **Johnny will be kidnapped by Doyoung at some point. While imprisoned, he meets Baekhyun, who has been captured after the werewolves’ defeat. **Doyoung will reveal that he needs a Bennett witch (Johnny), someone that did the forbidden spell (Baekhyun), and the abomination (Ten), to bring Taeyeon back to life. **Ten will end up killing Doyoung before the ritual, ruining his plans. *Morgan Bennett will be the hidden main antagonist and she will orchestrate three sacrifices over the course of the season. The first sacrifice will be 13 werewolves, followed by 13 vampires, and the final sacrifice will be 13 witches. **It will be revealed later that this is part of the ritual to free The Darkness. *Purgatory will be introduced before the reveal of The Darkness’ existence. This is a supernatural dimension that was created to contain supernatural beings. *The final episodes of the season will feature the deaths of Jungwoo and Ten, and Morgan successfully freeing The Darkness. Season Two *The first arc of the second season will focus on the gang grieving over the deaths of Mark, Jungwoo and Ten, with Haechan, Lucas and Johnny taking the blow harder. **Johnny and Lucas will be so desperate to bring their loved ones back to life that they find themselves in alliance with a new character. **Haechan can’t accept the death of Mark so he uses magic to create an illusion of his former lover. *Purgatory will be prominently featured during this arc. **Jungwoo and Ten will spend a lot of time together trying to figure out how to get out of Purgatory. *The first arc of the second season will end with Johnny saving Jungwoo from Purgatory after having a heartbreaking confrontation with Ten. **The magic that Johnny uses to travel to Purgatory is slowly killing him so Ten asked him to save Jungwoo instead. One of the reasons he does this is because of Cassandra Bennett, Johnny’s biological mother. *The rest of the gang will be focused on figuring out the whereabouts of The Darkness and how to defeat it. Cast *Jung Yoon Oh, Lee Dong Hyuck, and Lee Tae Yong are joining the main cast alongside Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Seo Young Ho, Kim Jung-woo, and Wong Yuk-hei. *Kat Graham was cast as Bonnie Bennett and is playing an important role in the overall lore of the story. *Angelina Jolie was cast as Cassandra Bennett. *Taraji P. Henson will only appear as Olivia Huntington in a few episodes. Antagonists *'The Darkness' — The main villain of the season. It is an entity that predates everything in existence and was imprisoned by Bonnie Bennett after it wreaked havoc on Earth. Two thousand years later, its prison was indirectly damaged by Baekhyun and Taeyeon when they performed the immortality spell, or the forbidden spell, as they wanted to live together for eternity but it was ultimately freed after Cherise completed the three sacrifice. It takes on the form of TBA, the first born of Baekhyun and Taeyeon, when it was released on Earth. *'Morgan Bennett' — She is the younger sister of Bonnie and Cassandra Bennett, and the one that gave life to Haechan. She became obsessed with the idea of overpowering her sisters so she began using dark magic until it consumed her during the ancient times. The dark magic turned her into a monstrous looking witch, becoming the first darkspawn, but she used magic to change her appearance to blend in. *'Kim Doyoung' — He is a relative of Taeyeon. He leads the remaining vampires of his bloodline and they went after Ten Lee, Taeyeon’s only son. Relationships Endgames *'Johnny & Ten' — TBA. *'Lucas & Jungwoo' — They were very close friends when the series began with Ten describing their relatioship as “borderline ridiculous” because of how their interacted with each other—cuddles, kisses, and pet names were normal to them yet they consider themselves as friends. Things started to change when Jungwoo began going out with Ethan. At first, Lucas denied that he’s jealous when Ten confronted him about it and said that he was just protecting Jungwoo, who is a reckless three hundred year old vampire. *'Yuta & Winwin' — They were introduced in the series as husbands, married for five years. Yuta explained that their relationship started in a rocky state as Winwin’s parents disagreed with the fact that he’s gay. *'Jaehyun & Taeyong' — They first met when Jaehyun chose to help the gang in taking down The Darkness. They became friends in the process. They became closer when Taeyong helped Jaehyun in his transition to becoming a vampire. *'Mark & Haechan' — TBA. Others *'Jungwoo & Ethan' — TBA. *'Ten & Taeyong' — TBA. Trivia *TBA. Category:Original Stories